


Free days

by Esteicy



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Pietro used to not like to have many free days, that was before having Emily and Remy living with him.Or me finally creating something for my OT3.
Relationships: Emily Guerrero/Pietro Maximoff, Emily Guerrero/Pietro Maximoff/Remy LeBeau, Emily Guerrero/Remy LeBeau, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802380
Kudos: 8





	Free days

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than what I envisioned but I wrote this quickly because I was already late with the day 4 of the Quicksilver Week...oh well it's cute anyway.
> 
> This poly ship was born when I thought "Okay I ship Pietro with these two...but what if I ship them...at the same time?" and my friends agreed I have a big galaxy brain.
> 
> Pietro's romance with Emily was underused but that's what fics are for, to work all the potential, and I really believe her and Remy would be such a fun couple as well.
> 
> So I don't entertain you more, please read and enjoy!

Pietro used to not really love his free days as much as his teammates, obviously he liked to have one day for himself every week but when for any reason there was more? Not a fan, probably because he didn’t know what to do during those. Of course he had hobbies that would keep him entertained, he really enjoyed visiting museums, libraries, different restaurants. With his speed there was not really a limit for his entertainment, he could swim in a tropical beach and go ice skating on a frozen lake the same day.

There was always the possibility of spending time with his sisters, invite Luna for the weekend of visit his nanny Bova, maybe even spend an afternoon with one of his teammates if they offered an idea. 

But having such countless options made picking one harder, so much to do and sometimes it felt like all that time wasn’t enough so…he didn’t like having many free days.

But all of that was the past, because now he knew exactly what to do with the extra time in his hands. 

“I knew this place was perfect for us when I saw the bathtub” Pietro whispered, relaxing in the hot water and taking a sip of his wine, handing his empty glass to Remy so he would leave it somewhere.

“One of the good things of having money is being able to afford this place, no way an average apartment would have even a shower big enough for three persons” the Cajun commented, his arm was placed around his boyfriend's shoulders, softly petting Emily’s hair. 

“We took a good decision dating leader of the Thieves Guild!" Emily said playfully leaning against Pietro, eating some strawberries with chocolate.

“We did, I can almost forget the annual kidnapping or having people trying to kill him and stuffs” he said smirking at him.

“Oh you love those moments, they keep the relationship interesting” he kissed his head, it was hard to tell if he was joking or if he was serious.

“Two Avengers and one X-man? I think we don’t need external help to keep anything interesting” she commented smiling while keep eating more fruit, now with whipped cream "But it's fun to kick their asses every few months." 

“Talking about thieves, Pietro! She is hoarding all the food, say something” Remy pouted.

“Em don’t be greedy” he laughed and kissed her face “C’mon give me some of that” he took a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate, then offered it to his boyfriend “Now open.”

“That’s better” he chuckled and accepted it, sighing happily.

“It’s tasty?” Pietro asked amuse.

“You tell me, love” he took his face and claimed his lips, his tongue getting into his mouth and playing with his, letting him taste the sweetness of the berry and the chocolate.

Pietro closed his eyes and moaned, blushing while accepting the contact. Emily watched them with attention, biting her lip and slowly caressing Pietro’s waist.

“Guys…” he panted when they broke the kiss “I thought it would be an innocent bath with dessert” he looked away.

“You can’t blame us, you are beautiful” Emily came and kissed his shoulder, then his neck making him moan a little.

“Yes, is hard to keep everything calm when I have such a sensual pair naked with me” the Cajun was bolder and sucked a mark there.

“Remy!” he hit his head softly.

“It will vanish!” he laughed “Besides is not like we have to get out any time soon so let me enjoy how lovely your marked skin looks” he grinned against his flesh.

“Yes! So everyone knows you are ours” Emily added hugging him possessive, marking his shoulder.

“You two are terrible…and I love you so much” Pietro placed his hands on his girlfriend’s and gave his boyfriend a loving peck.

“We love you too” Em smiled fondly.

“I’m so lucky to have you, chérie…both of you” he held them between his arms.

He giggled and let them spoil him all they wanted, it was nice.

On his free days, when he didn’t have any idea of what to do, he would just spend a nice moment like this with his two lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poly rights! Poly rights!
> 
> I don't have much to add, I love them and I would like to write more stuffs for them eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, you know a kudo or a comment will always be welcome. 
> 
> Kisses 😘


End file.
